Baby Sitter
by jongtaemyung
Summary: Kim Jongin, gadis tomboy, bodoh, tidak sopan, bar-bar menjadi pengasuh Oh Haowen -anak Oh Sehun-, pria duda dengan sifat dingin dan sombong yang sayangnya sangat kaya. HUNKAI SEKAI. SEJONG! CH 3 UP! DLDR! GS! REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**BABY SITTER**

 **HUNKAI/SEKAI, HAOWEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CH 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, Jongin sudah duduk santai di kursi yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Di sampingnya ada setoples kerupuk. "Eomma! Apa tak ada makanan yang lebih mengenyangkan? Bisa-bisa aku terbang jika setiap hari diberi makan kerupuk!" Teriak Jongin sambil menggerutu. Ibunya keluar dari dalam rumah dan memandang Jongin sebal.

"Sudah dimakan saja! Koreksi ucapanmu tadi, bukankah kau sarapan menggunakan nasi? Kerupuk itu cemilan, bodoh! Dasar gadis bodoh!" Ibunya memarahinya, tapi Jongin tak masalah. Dia terus saja menyumpal mulutnya dengan kerupuk. Melahapnya dengan rakus. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus-terusan menganggur seperti ini huh?!" Tanya ibunya.

Jongin melihat ke arah ibunya dengan helaan nafas kasar. "Ayolah eomma! Siapa yang mau mempekerjakan orang sepertiku? Eomma tahu sendiri bukan aku itu gadis tomboy, bodoh, jelek, sopan santun juga tidak, dan masih banyak lagi keburukanku yang tidak bisa kusebutkan," jawab Jongin dengan tenang.

"Ish! Kau pergi sajalah dari rumah!" Ujar ibunya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Jongin untuk pergi. Jongin membanting toples kerupuknya dan berdiri menatap ibunya. "Ya eomma! Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Jongin dengan datar. Ibunya menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Kebalikannya bodoh! Kau yang tak pernah mencintai eomma dan appa! Kau selalu mencuri uang eomma dan appa!" Jongin meniup poninya dengan kesal. Ia pun tersenyum manis ke arah ibunya membuat ibunya bergidik ngeri. "Mencuri? Eomma, itu 'kan hakku medapat uang dari eomma dan appa, mencuri apanya?" Jawabnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa aku memiliki anak seburuk dirimu?" Ibu Jongin frustasi. Sedangkan Jongin hanya cekikikkan tidak jelas. "Nah itu eomma tahu sendiri kalau aku itu buruk, sudahlah, aku mau pergi! Daaah!" Jongin dengan cepat berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ibunya yang sedang dalam mode marah segera mengambil kerikil-kerikil yang sudah disiapkan dan melemparkannya ke arah gadis itu.

Bukan satu,tapi sekaligus lima. Membuat Jongin yang terkena kerikil tersebut meringis kesakitan, tapi dia sudah terbiasa akan itu. Ibunya memang menyimpan kerikil-kerikil itu dalam toples tujuannya untuk yang seperti tadi.

 **OooooO**

Jongin berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Yah seperti geng anak berandalan. Ia mencibir setiap ia melihat orang-orang yang berangkat menuju sekolahnya. "Aku bingung dengan mereka, sekolah itu neraka tetapi kenapa mereka masih saja mendatanginya? Aww!" Diakhir cibirannya, Jongin merasakan telinganya panas karena ada yang menjewernya.

Ia melihat ibu paruh baya yang menatap ke arahnya dengan garang. Jongin mengernyit, siapa ibu nan paruh baya tapi masih terlihat cantik dan kaya itu? "Nenek, paman itu yang kemalin melempal kelikil ke alahku," ujar bocah laki-laki sekitar umur empat tahun tersebut pada neneknya, sebenarnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang nenek lebih ke ahjumanya.

"Apa?! Paman?! Yak! Aku ini perempuan! Mau dilempar kerikil lagi huh?!" bocah itu hendak menangis karena dibentak Jongin. ahjuma itu menghampiri lagi ke arah Jongin dan menjewer telinganya. "A-aw! Eomoni tolong lepaskan uuuuuuhh~~"

"Namamu siapa huh gadis nakal?!" Ahjuma itu terus-terusan menjewer telinga Jongin hingga memerah. "Kim Jongin! Eomoni lepaskan okay?" Ahjuma itu pun lalu melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Jongin. "Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya ahjuma itu, Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah lulus SMA," Jawab Jongin enggan. Ahjuma itu megernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya ahjuma itu lagi. Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari ahjuma itu. "Eomoni, aku bukan orang kaya yang menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuaku untuk pergi ke neraka," Ahujuma itu semakin bingung saja dengan jawaban Jongin. 'Neraka? Apa gadis itu menyebut sekolah itu sama dengan neraka? Benar-benar!'

"Lalu, di mana kau bekerja?" Tanya ahjuma itu lagi. Kali ini Jongin tertawa dengan sangat keras dan memegangi perutnya. "Nenek, paman ini gila," ujar bocah laki-laki kecil tersebut pada ahjuma itu. Jongin yang kembali mendengar kata paman segera menghentikan tawanya. "Aku bukan lelaki!" Ujar Jongin sedikit berteriak. "Tapi kau thepelti laki-laki!"

"Ah bagaimana ya aku meyebutnya? Kau masih kecil pasti kau tidak akan maksud dengan kata-kataku," Jongin dan bocah laki-laki itu terus berdebat. "Apa motifmu melempar kerikil ke arah cucuku huh? Aku akan menagihnya nanti! Jongin hanya mengangguk kalem.

"Haowen, mobilnya sudah datang, ayo pergi, dan kau Jongin kau ikut masuk!" Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Apa dia akan diculik? "Cepat masuk!" Perintah nenek itu. Tapi Jongin masih terdiam dengan raut bingung. "Untuk apa aku ikut masuk dengan kalian?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada ketus, benar-benar gadis tak punya sopan santun sedikitpun.

"Sudah kau masuk saja!" Jongin tidak peduli mau orang itu jahat atau baik, jika sudah berdekatan dengan orang kaya Jongin mau mau saja. Jongin pikir dia akan dihukum karena sudah melemparkan kerikil pada anak konglomerat tadi. Jongin menyeret kakinya menuju mobil mewah itu. Dia duduk di jok belakang dengan bocah laki-laki yang bernama Haowen serta ahjuma-ahjuma tadi.

Jongin memandang takjub isi mobil. "Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku naik mobil!" Ujar Jongin norak. Bocah laki-laki berwajah datar tersebut memandang jijik ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Dia sudah kebal dengan penghinaan-penghinaan di masa lalu serta penghinaan-pnghinaan yang Jongin tahu akan datang di masa dpean.

Jongin tidak masalah dengan penghinaan itu, yang penting dirinya hidup senang dan kenyang. "Kau pengangguran begitu?" Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ahjuma tersebut. "Ahahaha! Eomoni, mana ada orang yang mau mempekerjakan orang seburuk aku?" Tanya Jongin tanpa beban.

Nenek itu bahkan menganggap Jongin adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah. "Begitu? Baiklah aku akan mepekerjakanmu, apa kau mau?" Tawar ahjuma itu. "Memang kerja apa?" Tanya Jongin, sebenarnya dia mau-mau saja bekerja, tetapi sifat pemalasnya itulah yag lebih mendominasi. "Kau cukup mengurus Haowen, bukankah itu mudah?" Mata Jongin berbinar-binar.

Namun saat ia memikirkan teman-temannya, Jongin yakin dia akan ditertawai. Tapi untuk saat ini Jongin masa bodo. Ia memandang bocah laki-laki bernama Haowen itu dengan seringai mengerikan. Jongin membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya merawat bocah laki-laki berwajah datar tersebut, ah pasti menyenangkan! Jongin itu suka anak kecil, suka sekali.

Apalagi jika tampan seperti Haowen jiwa ingin membunuhnya berkobar-kobar. "Baiklah! Aku mau!" Jawabnya semangat, sedangkan Haowen belum tahu rencana tentang itu.

 **OooooO**

Jongin memandang rumah di depannya dengan takjub. Matanya berbinar-binar mengingat bahwa dirinya akan tinggal di rumah sebesar ini. "Ada kolam renangnya juga!" Pekik Jobgin. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuh kolam lenang itu! Itu milik daddy!" Jongin tidak peduli dengan apa yang Haowen katakan. Ia suka renang. "Masuklah!" Perintah ahjuma itu. Jongin menurut.

Nenek yang diketahui bernama Oh Sooyoung itu hendak membuka pintu utama sebelum pria tampan berjas membuka pintu utama tersebut. Jongin masih menatap sekeliling, banyak mobil-mobil mewah berjejer dengan rapi di garasi. "Dasar orang kaya!" Gumam Jongin. "Ah Sehun!" kaget Sooyoung karena tiba-tiba Sehun muncul di hadapannya.

"Eomma kemana saja?" tanya Sehun pada Sooyoung-ibunya. "Habis jalan-jalan dengan Haowen, kau belum berangkat kerja?" tanya Sooyoung balik. "Belum, aku berangkat siang hari ini," jawab Sehun. "Ah begitu, oh iya, eomma ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, Jongin-" ucapan Sooyoung terpotong karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sedangkan Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung. "AAAAAK~~~ AKU INGIN BERENANG!" tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah teriakkan yang begitu memekkakan telinga. Sehun dan Sooyoung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Sooyoung terkejut apalagi Sehun. Namun tidak untuk Haowen, bocah itu malah menghampiri Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di thini?" tanya Haowen ketus pada Jongin.

Jongin berhenti dari acara senyum-senyumnya dan menoleh ke arah Haowen dengan senyuman lebar. "Lihatlah! Bukankah itu indah? Apa kau bisa berenang?" tanya Jongin pada Haowen. Bocah tersebut malah mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga gadis tomboy tersebut terjebur ke dalam kolam. Jongin terkejut, tetapi dia sangat mahir dalam hal renang, jadi tidak masalah.

Dasarnya Jongin itu gadis nakal dan suka mengerjai orang, ia malah menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke bawah air. Sooyoung menatap cucunya marah. "Apa yang Haowen lakukan pada Jongin nuna?" tanya Sooyoung pada Haowen. Mata bocah itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan sebentar lagi menangis. Sehun menghampiri mereka berdua. Sehun menjewer telinga anaknya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi anak nakal huh? Apa daddy pernah mengajarimu mendorong seseorang ke kolam?" tangis Haowen pecah. "Huwaaaa~~~ daddy thudah tidak thayang lagi thama Haowen!" Sooyoung mencoba menenangkan cucunya yang menangis semakin kencang. "JONGIN! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR TENGGELAM? SEHUN! CEPAT SELAMATKAN JONGIN!"

Sehun paling malas jika sudah berurusan dengan orang asing. Sehun tidak akan menuruti perkataan orang tuanya tadi. Ia hanya diam saja sambil memandangi anaknya yang masih setia menangis. Jongin samar-samar mendengar tangisan bocah. 'Apa itu bocah tampan itu? Menangis kenapa?' tanya Jongin di dalam hati. Ia pun naik ke permukaan air dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Ia menyeringai melihat Haowen masih menangis dengan keras. "Sehun, cepat selamatkan Jongin!" alis Jongin mengernyit. 'Jadi pria yang memunggungiku itu bernama Sehun?' tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Sooyoung, Sehun, dan Haowen belum menyadari dirinya, padahal kepalanya sudah di atas permukaan air.

Terlintas ide nakal Jongin untuk mengerjai Haowen dan membuat bocah itu menangis lebih keras. "YA HAOWEN! AIRNYA DINGIN! COBALAH KAU KEMARI! BERENANG BERSAMA NUNA!" Teriak Jongin. Otomatis Sehun, Sooyoung dan Haowen menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. Melihat Jongin yang memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Haowen membuat bocah itu kembali menangis.

"Daddy! Nuna jelek itu menyebalkan hikt," Jongin tidak peduli, malahan sekarang dia melototkan dan memeletkan lidahnya secara bersamaan ke arah Haowen. Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar dan tidak berminat. Haowen yang merasa kesal dengan Jongin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Sooyong dan berlari ke arah Jongin.

Jongin sekarang sudah di pinggir kolam, ia semakin menjahili Haowen. Jongin dan Haowen saling berhadapan dan tiba-tiba dengan sengaja Haowen meletakkan telapak kakinya ke wajah Jongin. Sehun yang melihat itu geram dan menghampiri anaknya. Sehun menggendongnya dan menjitak keningnya berkali-kali

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu seperti itu!" bentak Sehun tepat di wajah Haowen. Haowen sudah siap menangis lagi. Matanya sudah sangat merah. "Tulunin Haowen hikt! Haowen tidak mau digendong daddy! Daddy jahat hikt hikt!"

"Sehun, berhenti!" ibunya menyuruh Sehun berhenti menjitak kepala Haowen.

Bukannya merasa kasihan, Jongin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "apa kau mau daddy menjeburkanmu bersama wanita tak terurus itu?" Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tidak terima dikatai wanita tak terurus.

"YAK! SIAPA KAU MENGATAI AKU WANITA TAK TERURUS HUH? BERANI SEKALI!" Jongin tiba-tiba keluar dari kolam dan menendang pantat Sehun. Sehun paling benci kontak fisik dengan orang asing. Dengan segera ia menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya dan menatap Jongin nyalang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, siapa dirimu huh berani membentakku?! Aku tahu kau dari kelas rendah!" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berganti celana. Celananya sudah ternoda oleh kaki Jongin. Jongin menggertakkan giginya tak suka.

Banyak orang yang sudah Jongin temui dan memiliki sifat yang sombong, tetapi untuk Sehun, Jongin menganggapnya orang paling sombong nomor satu di dunia ini. 'Sial! Awas saja kau! Aku yakin besok kau akan jadi rakyat jelata kamseupay iyuh iyuh!' Jongin menyumpah serapai Sehun dalam hati.

"Jongin, mulai hari ini kau sudah resmi menjadi baby sitter dari Oh Haowen. Sekarang tugasmu adalah, memandikan Haowen," Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mengambilkan handuk untuk Jongin, Haowen tunggu sini, ya?" Haowen tidak menjawab ucapan Sooyoung dan hanya menatapnya datar. Jongin cekikikkan sendiri.

"Hei bocah, sekarang aku yang akan mengatur seluruh kegiatanmu, jadi... jangan membangkang okay? Uughh~~ tampannya!" Jongin memeluk Haowen dengan erat. Sedangkan bocah itu meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Jongin. "Nuna bau!" ujar Haowen marah. Jongin terkekeh. "Setelah ini aku jamin aku tidak akan bau!" jawab Jongin. Kini dirinya menoel-noel pantat Haowen.

Ia gemas sekali dengan anak orang sombong itu. "Aku tidak peduli! Kau bau!" Jongin tidak menjawab ia hanya terus-terusan mencubit gemas pipi Haowen. Tapi Jongin merasa ada yang janggal. "Hei di mana ibumu?" tanya Jongin ringan. Raut wajah Haowen seketika berubah. "Eung... apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Mommy Haowen sudah meninggal," dan jawaban dari Oh Sooyoung sukses membuat mata Jongin membulat. "Meninggal pada saat melahirkan Haowen," jelas Sooyoung, ia memberi handuk putih pada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya. Ia melihat Haowen tenggelam daalam kesedihannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada bocah itu.

"Haowen, nuna minta maaf ya? Sekarang, kau boleh menganggapku mommymu! Dan kau boleh memanggilku mommy!" Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arah Haowen, sedangkan bocah itu memandang tak suka pada Jongin. "Mommy Hao cantik! Thedangkan kau jelek! Haowen tidak mau mempunyai mommy jelek thepeltimu!" Jongin berpura-pura tidak menyukai ucapan Haowen barusan.

'Cuih! Siapa juga yang sudi menjadi ibumu huh?! Lagipula aku masih terlalu muda jika aku menyebut diriku seorang ibu,' Jongin mendecih di dalam hati. "Haowen sekarang mandi sama mommy Jongin ya? Nenek mau pergi," Jongin melototkan matanya. "Apa? mommy Jongin?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Sooyoung mengangguk antusias.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang menawarkan untuk mengganggap bahwa dirimu itu mommynya Haowen," Jongin cengengesan. "Nenek mau pelgi ke mana?" tanya Haowen. "Ke rumah paman Chanyeol, Haowen baik-baik ya sama mommy barumu? Semua pintu tidak dikunci Jong. Haowen ingat! Jangan nakal sama mommy Jongin, arra?"

Sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Haowen, Sooyoung sudah dulu pergi. Jongin tidak tahu alasan kenapa nenek Haowen begitu mempercayainya. Dan parahnya lagi mau mepekerjakan dirinya yang selalu buruk di semua bidang. Mungkin itu rahasia Tuhan. "siapa nama nenekmu?" tanya Jongin to the point. "Oh Thooyoung,"

"Oh Tooyoung?" ulang Jongin. Haowen menggeleng. "Oh Thooyoung!" Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Benarkan Oh Tooyoung, ish!" Haowen memandang tak suka ke arah Jongin. "Oh Thoo-young! Bukan Oh Tooyoung!" Jongin malah bingung sendiri. "Assshhh! Nanti akan aku tanya kan sendiri saja!" Jongin lalu menggendong Haowen.

"Haowen mau tulun!" ujar Haowen meronta-ronta ingin diturunkan. "Tidak! Kau harus mandi, okay?" Jongin terus menggendong Haowen menuju pintu belakang, meskipun bodoh, tapi Jongin tahu jika dirinya lewat pintu depan itu malah akan mengotori lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" tanya sebuah suara dengan nada yang benar-benar dingin.

To be continued~~

Rasanya ingin tenggelam ke laut saja~~ tidk pede huhuhu T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY SITTER**

 **A HunKai Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, GSKai**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Sooyoung, Haowen, and other cast**

 **Warning: GS**

 **Rating: T**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **Chapter 2:**

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun. Ia masih setia menggendong Haowen dengan nafas memburu. Melihat Sehun, Jongin ingin sekali mencakar-cakar wajah datar yang sayangnya sangat tampan itu. Haowen yang melihat ayahnya tentu saja mengkode ke arah Sehun agar dirinya digendong saja oleh sang ayah.

Namun Jongin tidak melakukannya, ia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haowen. "Hao milih mandi dengan Jongin nuna 'kan?" tanya Jongin pada Haowen. Bocah berwajah datar tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai merengek minta digendong Sehun. "Daddy!" panggil Haowen pada ayahnya.

Sehun merupakan tipe ayah yang bisa dikatakan cukup kejam. Meski begitu ia sangat menyayangi Haowen, semua sikap kasarnya hanya untuk menyadarkan bocah itu. Sehun bingung antara hendak pergi ke kantor atau lebih dahulu memandikan putranya. Sebenarnya ia sudah terlambat satu jam. Jongin yang melihat kebimbangan di wajah Sehun hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk tuan arogan, biarkan aku saja yang mengurus Haowen, bukankah ibumu yang menyuruhku untuk mengurus Haowen?" tanya Jongin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Wajahnya sungguh menantang dan Sehun sangat sebal dengan itu. Karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang menunjukkan wajah menantang seperti itu di depan Sehun, kecuali Jongin. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar lalu menatap putranya dengan tajam.

Haowen tidak suka jika ayahnya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu. Karena dengan tatapan itulah yang membuat dirinya ingin menangis. Sebut saja Haowen itu tidak menyukai ayahnya yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan dengan tatapan maut seperti itu. "Haowen sama nuna ya?" tawar Jongin dengan raut semeyakinkan mungkin.

Jongin mengusap-usap kepala Haowen agar bocah itu menurut. Alhasil Haowen menganggukkan kepalanya meski terpaksa. Jongin tersenyum senang. Ya, jika Haowen tidak menurut, Haowen sudah tahu, pasti dirinya akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya. Sehun sering mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Haowen adalah anak laki-laki yang cengeng dan ayahnya tidak menyukai itu. "Baiklah kau dengan wanita itu," ujar Sehun pada akhirnya.

Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin dan Haowen. Membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Haowen membuat Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan ayah tersebut kepada sang anak. Haowen tersenyum senang ke arah Sehun. "Baik daddy!" ujarnya ceria. Jongin bisa menebak apa yang Sehun katakan pada Haowen, dari melihat senyum sumringah Haowen saja membuat Jongin bergidik.

"Daddy berangkat ya?" Haowen mengangguk. Sehun lalu mencium pipi Haowen dan membisikkan kata-kata semangat pada putranya. Setelah kepergian Sehun, Jongin mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menatap takjub pada taman belakang rumah tersebut. Taman tersebut berubin porselin dan kayu. Di sana juga terdapat meja makan serta kursi menggantung yang diletakkan di dekat dinding. "Indahnya!" pekik Jongin antusias. Matanya menelusuri setiap objek yang ada di taman tersebut. Tiba-tiba Haowen menggeliatkan tubuhnya di gendongan Jongin.

Bocah itu ternyata sudah tidak betah karena tubuh Jongin yang basah . Haowen hanya ingin cepat-cepat mandi. Jongin yang menyadari ketidaknyamaan Haowen segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Jongin memakai sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan di rumah tersebut. "Di mana kamar mandimu, sayang?" tanya Jongin pada Haowen. Jongin harus berpura-pura lembut pada bocah tersebut, karena jika tidak, itu malah akan semakin menambah beban Jongin.

Jongin tahu bocah itu tidak mau dikasari, jika sedikit saja Jongin mengasarinya, pasti bocah tampan itu akan menangis. Haowen menunjuk sebuah kamar tidur yang berada beberapa langah di depan mereka. Jongin mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar tersebut. Jongin tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum pada desain rumah Oh Sehun. Jongin membulatkan matanya saat masuk ke dalam kamar Haowen. "Apa ini kamar tidur Haowen?" bocah tersebut hanya menagangguk.

Mungkin Haowen lelah dan ingin tidur. "Hao tidur sendirian di kamar yang besar ini?" tanya Jongin. "Kadang thendili kadang thama nenek dan daddy." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Gila! Bagaimana bisa bocah ingusan sepertimu memiliki kamar tidur yang begitu luas dan menakjubkan?! Hebat!" Jongin menurunkan Haowen. Jongin menaruh handuknya di atas kepala, melilitkannya dengan tidak elit.

Dengan telaten dia melucuti seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuh Haowen. Jongin melempar pakaian Haowen ke keranjang cuci. Jongin lalu menatap Haowen dengan jahil. Haowen malu ditatap jahil oleh Jongin. Dengan nakalnya Jongin menyentil penis Haowen membuat bocah itu menjerit marah dan menyentakkan tangan Jongin dengan kasar. "Ahahahahaha!" tawa Jongin pecah. Ia menungging-nungging karena saking bahagianya mengerjai bocah tersebut.

Haowen segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya tanpa disuruh Jongin, mungkin masih malu atau mungkin saja masih marah. Jongin masih sibuk tertawa kencang dengan posisi yang masih sama, yaitu menungging. "UHUK!" Jongin terbatuk-batuk karena dia tertawa dengan sangat lebay. Ia mengelus lehernya. Setelah puas tertawa, Jongin mulai memperhatikan kamar Haowen.

Kamar tersebut bercat Cokelat dengan ranjang king size yang membuat Jongin mencibir. Ia melihat ada meja belajar di sudut kamar. Dindingnya pun penuh dengan stiker. "Hei, apa bocah itu sudah sekolah? Kenapa ada meja belajar? Aku saja yang sudah lulus belum pernah merasakan meja belajar! Eh, tapi apa enaknya belajar sih?!"

"Nuna!" panggil seseorang dari kamar mandi. Ah iya, Jongin baru ingat jika Haowen sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jongin lalu masuk ke dalamnya, mengisi bathtub dengan air hingga penuh. Lalu masuklah Haowen ke dalam bathtub tersebut. Matanya yang semula mengantuk jadi berbinar-binar lagi.

'Ugh! Melelahkan sekali! Ayolah Jong, ini belum apa-apa,' ujar Jongin dalam hati. Jongin juga ingin mandi, tapi dia harus mandi di mana? Di kamar mandi Haowen? Apa bocah cengeng itu akan mengizinkannya? Jongin dengan langkah gontainya mengambil shampo dan sabun cair yang ada di ujung kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah memandikan anak kecil.

Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Jongin. Ia dengan asal-asalan menyabuni Haowen lalu menyamponinya. Tangan bocah tersebut mengucek-ngucek matanya. Jongin membelalakkan matanya. "Apa shamponya masuk ke dalam mata?" tanya Jongin panik.

Ia takut barangkali Haowen mengadukannya kepada neneknya atau lebih parah lagi bocah tersebut mengadukannya kepada ayahnya. Mengadu bahwa Jongin tidak becus mengurusnya atau Jongin dengan sengaja menyakitinya. "Huwaaa~~~" belum apa-apa Haowen sudah menangis dengan lantangnya.

Jongin dengan segera menghidupkan keran dan mengambil air lewat gayung lalu membasuhnya ke mata Haowen. "Ish! Cengeng sekali," celetuk Jongin. Haowen yang mendengar itu semakin mengencangkan volume tangisannya membuat Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Anggap saja tadi aku tidak mengatakan itu, okay?" untungnya Haowen hanya menurut dan berhenti menangis.

Setelah selesai, Jongin membilas tubuh telanjang Haowen. Bocah itu menurut saja. "Tunggu di sini! Aku mau mengambil handuk dulu untukmu," Jongin kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk. Ia bingung di mana handuk Haowen di letakkan. Banyak sekali lemari yang ada di dalam kamar tidur anak Oh Sehun. "Haowen, di mana handuknya di letakkan?" tanya Jongin. "Hao tidak tahu!" jawabnya ketus. Jongin menggeram.

Ia menuju lemari yang berukuran sedang. Dan benar saja, banyak handuk tertata rapi di dalam lemari tersebut. "Ah bathrobe!" Jongin mengambilnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menyodorkan bathrobe tersebut pada Haowen, tapi bocah itu hanya diam mematung. "Ini pakailah sendiri!" perintah Jongin. Jongin dihadiahi tatapan datar menyebalkan dari Haowen. Bocah itu lalu berkata,

"Hao tidak bitha memakainya," Jongin berdecak kesal mendapat jawaban tersebut dari Haowen. "Masa pakai bathrobe saja tidak bisa?!" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Lalu ia dengan tidak sabaran memakaikan bathrobe mungil tersebut di tubuh Haowen. Setelah selesai Jongin bergegas keluar dari kamar Haowen. Ia harus mencari kamar tidur Oh Sehun. Karena mungkin kamar Oh Sehun menyediakan baju ganti.

Matanya menatap kamar tidur yang tepat berada di samping kamar Haowen. Jongin melangkah menuju kamar tersebut. "Apa ini kamar Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin entah kepada siapa. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, ia mulai memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Hebat! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" Jongin berujar bahagia. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

Matanya menatap takjub isi kamar Sehun. Kamarnya bahkan tertata sangat rapi. Di dinding terdapat banyak foto pernikahan Sehun dengan mendiang sang istri. Jongin menciut memandangi betapa cantiknya istri Sehun. "Dia bukan hanya cantik, tapi benar-benar cantik! Oh Sehun benar-benar punya selera yang tinggi!" ujar Jongin serius. Hal langka Kim Jongin berujar serius.

"Kau membathahi theluluh lantai lumah ini," Jongin terlonjak kaget saat Haowen tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Bocah itu bahkan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Jongin memegangi dadanya karena kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa mengagetkanku?!" tanya Jongin sedikit membentak. Mata Haowen sudah berkaca-kaca. Ups, Jongin lupa.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri Haowen dan menangkup pipinya. "Uh~~~ Haowen sayang, maafkan mommy ya?" seketika Haowen menghentikan tangisannya. "Mommy? Tidak! Kau bukan mommy Hao! Mommy Hao yang ada di foto itu!" Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia 'kan tadi hanya akting untuk menenangkan bocah cengeng itu.

Jongin mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Haowen yang menunjuk sebuah foto yang terpajang manis di meja rias. Foto itu tidak besar seperti yang ada di dinding. Ukuran foto tersebut tidak bisa dibilang besar atau pun kecil. Mungkin sedang mendekati kecil. Jongin hanya berdecak kagum melihat foto tersebut. Jongin lalu menghampiri foto tersebut dan mengambilnya.

"Apa ini mommy Hao?" tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari foto yang sedang ia pegang. "Ya," balas Haowen singkat. "Liu Shishi, apa itu nama mommymu?" kali ini Haowen hanya mengangguk. Jongin melihat di foto tersebut terdapat nama dari mendiang istri Sehun. "Cantik sekali! Aku ingin menikahinya!" dan kata-kata Jongin barusan membuat Haowen tersentak.

Bibir Haowen melongo. "Jadi kau memang bukan pelempuan?" Tanya Haowen kaget. Jongin yang menyadari ucapannya tadi hanya ikut membelalakkan matanya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jongin lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang memang gatal. "Ah anu Hao, nuna hanya bercanda! Santai saja!" Jongin mengulas senyum perdamaian ke arah Haowen.

Dan Jongin menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan keras saat dirinya baru menyadari bahwa Haowen masih mengenakan bathrobe. Berhadapan dengan Oh Haowen membuat Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah sabar harus bersabar mulai detik ini juga. "Ya ampun! Kenapa kau belum berganti baju?" tanya Jongin. Ternyata ada yang lebih pemalas dari Jongin rupanya.

"Hao tidak bitha memakai baju," balas Haowen dengan nada yang begitu menyebalkan. "YA OH SEHUN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMPUNYAI ANAK SEMENYEBALKAN HAOWEN?!" Teriak Jongin frustasi. Ia segera menggendong paksa Haowen menuju kamarnya, sebelumnya ia menaruh asal-asalan foto mendiang istri Sehun yang sudah rapi dibingkai.

Ia menurunkannya lalu menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju dan celana serta dalam-dalamnya. Jongin dengan cepat memakaikan baju dan celana ke tubuh Haowen. Setelah selesai Jongin mengelap keringatnya menggunakan punggung tangnnya. "Katakan pada nenekmu, bahwa Kim Jongin ingin gajinya dinaikkan!" ujar Jongin pada Haowen. "Tidak mau!" balasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membunuhmu!" Haowen hanya memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin. Haowen lalu berkata, "Hao akan menjebulkanmu ke kolam!" Jongin tidak menjawab, ia keluar dari kamar Haowen meninggalkan bocah tersebut yang dengan santainya menaiki ranjang lalu sibuk bermain psp, Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Ia harus mandi. Jongin mengambil bathrobe Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi Sehun tidak beda jauh dengan kamar mandi Haowen. Hanya beda ukuran, dan milik Sehun tentunya lebih luas. Jongin melucuti seluruh pakaiannya lalu membuangnya asal-asalan di pojok kamar mandi. Jongin mulai menghidupkan shower. "Ah di sini enak! Ada showernya! Tidak seperti di rumah, pakai gayung terus!" ujar Jongin. Ia bersenandung ria di dalam kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Haowen.

30 menit kemudian...

Rekor terbaru untuk Kim Jongin! Mandi selama kurang kebih setengah jam. Biasanya jika di rumah Jongin mandi hanya sekitar lima gayung dan setelah itu selesai sudah. Ia jarang memakai sabun dan shampo. Tapi jika sikat gigi Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkannya. "Wow! Badanku baunya manly sekali! Ahhh pasti makin berkarisma!" ujar Jongin ngawur.

Ia mendekati lemari Sehun untuk mencari kaos santai. Lemari pertama Jongin menemukan berbagai macam jas milik Sehun. Lemari kedua, terdapat banyak gaun. "Mungkin punya nyonya Shishi," gumam Jongin. Ia bergidik melihat gaun-gaun tersebut. Dengan iseng dia mengambil satu persatu dan memakainya.

"Tidak nyaman sekali tidak pakai tanktop!" keluh Jongin. Ia mulai mencoba menggunakan dress yang jatuh di atas lutut. "Wah! Horror sekali! Seperti wanita jadi-jadian!" Jongin tidak ingin melihat adegan horror lagi. Dengan cepat ia melepas gaun tersebut dan membuangnya sembarangan. Dress dress tersebut tercecer di lantai dan di ranjang Sehun.

"Huh, di mana Oh Sehun sialan itu menaruh kaosnya? Masa iya dia tidur menggunakan jas?" Jongin tidak menyerah, ia membuka lemari ke tiga dan-

"Ini yang kucari!" pekiknya. Jongin melihat banyak sekali aneka kaos. "Gila! Banyak sekali!" ujar Jongin tidak percaya. Matanya membulat lucu dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Jongin bingung harus mengenakan kaos yang seperti apa. "Assshhh! Kaosnya pun lembut sekali, tidak seperti kaosku," ujar Jongin masih tidak percaya. Ia lalu mengambil kaos polos berwarna abu-abu.

Mengambilnya lalu memakainya. "kenapa besar sekali? Perasaan tuan arogan itu kurus seperti tidak diberi makan!" jongin melihat ke arah bawah. "Ups! Aku belum mengenakan celana dan celana dalam," kekeh Jongin. Seketika matanya membulat. "Haruskah aku mengenakan celana dalam milik Sehun?!" tanyanya panik. "EOMMAAAA!" Jerit Jongin frustasi.

Jongin baru ingat sekarang, bukankah dulu Sehun memiliki istri? Jongin segera menghampiri lemari yang tadi penuh dengan dress mendiang istri Sehun. Jongin mengambil celana dalam milik istri Sehun lalu memakainya. "Ranya sungguh nyaman! Mungkin celana dalam mahal!" ujar Jongin tersenyum geli. Ia hendak mencari celana jeans namun-

"Daddy!"

DEG

Jantung Jongin hampir copot. "Bukankah itu suara Haowen? Tapi kenapa memanggil daddy?" tanya Jongin menghampiri pintu dan menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

"Daddy lupa tidak membawa flashdisk daddy, Haowen sudah mandi? Lalu kenapa keluar kamar?"

"Thudah. Hao mau ke dapul mengambil minum eh malah Hao ketemu daddy di thini," Jongin mencakar-cakar wajahnya sendiri. Matanya menatap isi kamar Sehun yang sungguh tidak bisa dibilang kamar. Jongin berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari kamar ini tanpa ketahuan oleh Sehun. "Daddy masuk dulu ya?" Jongin menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam lemari yang berisi jas Sehun. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan celana. Ya, Jongin hanya mengenakan celana dalam Liu Shishi.

CKLEK

Rasanya Jongin mau mati saja. Ia terus memejamkan matanya takut-takut. Sedangkan Sehun menatap marah pada pandangan yang disuguhkan untuknya. "HAOWEN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR DADDY?!" Jongin memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke dinding lemari. Sehun keluar dan menghampiri anaknya yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Bukan Hao,"

"BUKAN KAU?! LALU SIAPA?!" Sehun menyeret putranya dengan paksa menuju kamarnya. Jiwa kasar Sehun keluar, ia tidak segan untuk menyakiti putranya. "HANYA KAU YANG DI RUMAH!"Haowen matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pergelangan tangannya sakit gara-gara diseret paksa oleh ayahnya.

"Bu-bukan Hao hikt! Bukan Hao yang melakukannya! Hikt hikt," ujar bocah itu sambil menangis sesenggukkan. Sehun berjongkok menatap putranya dengan marah. "KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA PADA DADDY OH HAOWEN!" Jika ayahnya sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, itu tandanya ayahnya benar-benar marah. Haowen tidak bisa menjawab, suaranya tercekat.

Ia hanya terus menangis. "KATAKAN APAPUN ITU HAOWEN! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!" Sehun menampar kecil pipi Haowen dan membuat bocah tersebut menangis semakin kencang. Jongin mendengar dan melihat semuanya dari dalam lemari. Lemari tersebut sedikit terbuka. Ini semua salahnya,dan Sehun benar-benar ayah yang kejam di mata Jongin.

Ia tidak tega melihat Haowen yang ditampar kecil oleh ayahnya. Jongin tahu rasanya, itu sangat sakit. Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, ia mulai membuka pintu lemari dan keluar dari lemari tersebut. "Aku yang membuat kekacauan kamarmu, kenapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review ya.**

 **Bye**

 **-Jongtaemyung-**


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun membelalak. Ia memegangi dadanya karena kaget. Lalu beralih ke bawah dan melihat Jongin yang tak mengenakan celana membuat ia membuka mulutnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya marah. Semburat merah terlihat dengan jelas di pipinya. "KAU PEREMPUAN MENJIJIKAN!" Kini giliran Jongin yang terlonjak. Ia menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Sial! Ia bahkan lupa kalau dirinya belum mengenakan celana.

"AAAAAAKKKKKK~~~" Jongin menjerit sambil berlari kalang kabut menuju lemari Sehun. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika nanti pria itu akan memarahinya. Sehun dengan marah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat kasar.

BRAK!

Haowen tidak dapat memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi. Yang pasti ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang mengenakan boxer milik ayahnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Tidak mencegah gadis tomboy itu mengenakan boxer ayahnya. Ingat, dia masih marah sama ayahnya. Mengingat tentang ayahnya, mebuat ia kembali menangis.

"Daddy jahat hikt! Hao benci daddy hikt! Huweeee~~~" Jongin sudah selesai mengenakan boxer Sehun lalu menghampiri Haowen yang sedang menangis meraung-raung. Ia menjambak rambut lengketnya dengan frustasi. "Berhenti menangis!" bukannya berhenti, Haowen malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"YAK PEREMPUAN BODOH SIALAN! APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI MENGENAKAN CELANA?!" Jongin dengan sebal menendang ranjang Sehun. Namun karena ranjang tersebut keras, ia malah yang rugi. "Sialan!" ia mengusap-usap telapak kakinya. Dengan sebal ia keluar dari kamar dan menatap Sehun dengan menantang. "Ya, aku sudah selesai." Balasnya dengan cibiran.

Demi apapun! Sehun benar-benar jijik dngan Jongin! Ia mendorong Jongin yang menghalang-halangi pintu masuk hingga gadis itu terjatuh. "SIALAN KAU OH! AWAS SAJA! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKUUUUU!" Jongin mengusap-usap pantatnya yang barusan mencium lantai dingin.

"Hikt hikt.." Sehun mendengus melihat putranya yang masih setia menangis. Dengan sabar ia menghampiri bocah tampan itu. "Haowen sayang.. maafkan daddy ya?" Bocah itu menggeleng. Ia terus menangis. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik. Bocah itu turun dari ranjang sang ayah dan keluar dari kamar. Sehun tahu anaknya sedang ngambek.

Ia menghela napas kasar lalu mengambil flashdisknya dan berjalan kelaur. Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang bersiul-siul santai. "Kau! Jangan sentuh apapun milikku! Kau tak perlu membereskannya! Karena aku sendiri yag akan membereskannya nanti!" Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa memandang Sehun dan menurut Sehun, itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Heol! Siapa juga yang mau membereskan itu huh?! Aku bukan pembantumu, Tuan Oh yang terhormat." Balas Jongin menyebalkan. Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menampar gadis itu. "Shit!" Sehun mengumpat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin kembali mencibir. "Shat shit shat shit gundulmu!" lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Haowen.

 **oOo**

"Boleh aku mencoba ini?" tanya Jongin pada Hawon sambil mengelus-elus sepatu roda milik bocah tersebut. Bocah itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihat Jongin. Jongin tidak peduli. Ia mengenakan sepatu roda tersebut. "Wahh! Apa ini milikmu? Kenapa ukurannya sangat besar?" Jongin memandang takjub kakinya yang telah masuk ke dalam sepatu roda Haowen.

"Gila! Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Hei, bisakah kau membantuku berdiri?" tanya Jongin pada Haowen. Bocah itu tidak menjawab, ia malah memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Jongin mendengus sebal. Ia memegangi sisi kepala ranjang dan tadaa! Ia sudah bisa berdiri. "Wow! Hebat!" Jongin pelan-pelan menggerakkan kakinya, namun karena ia tidak seimbang akhirnya ia jatuh.

"Sshhh!" Jongin dengan kesal melempar sepatu roda itu dengan kasar. "Menyebalkan sekali!" ia meniup poninya. Ia melirik Haowen yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia bosan! Biasanya jam jam segini Jongin sedang asyik bermain dengan gengnya. "Apa aku harus tidur juga untuk mengusir rasa bosan ini?" lalu ia mendekati Haowen dan tidur di sampingnya.

Dengan gemas ia memeluk bocah tampan tiu dengan erat. "Selamat tidur siang anakku~ ahahaha." Jongi tertawa setelahnya. Namun dengan perlahan ia mulai menyusul tidur.

 **oOo**

"Bagaimana kabar Haowen?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di hadapan Sehun. Setelah rapat, ia segera mengajak keluar wanita yang ia cintai. Ini masih siang. Sehun menyeruput es kopinya. "Baik." Balasnya singkat. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Sehun. "Aku ingin kita cepat menikah, Sehun." Sehun menatap wanita itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Kapan kau siap, hmm?" wanita bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum anggun. "Sekarang pun aku siap." Sehun mengangguk. Dikecupnya tangan itu dengan lembut. "Aku pasti akan menikahimu, Baek. Tapi untuk akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau dua bulan lagi kita tunangan?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Aku mau!" balasnya bersemangat. Sehun terkekeh.

 **oOo**

Jongin terbangunkarena ada sesuatu yang menindih perutnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat anak dari pria sialan itu sedang menatap datar ke arahnya. Dengan menyebalkannya bocah itu duduk di atas perutnya. Jongin bangun membuat Haowen berada di pangkuannya. Jongin menguap lebar. "Kau sudah bangun?" bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau itu berat! Menyingkirlah," Jongin membopong tubuh Haowen dan memindahkannya di ranjang. Jongin mengucek-ucek matanya. "Lapal," Jongin melirik ke arah Haowen. 'Cuih! Manja!' batin Jongin dongkol. Hei, demi sempak mahal Oh Sehun, dia tidak bisa memasak! "Aku tidak bisa memasak!" balas Jongin ketus.

Ia kembali berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Haowen yang bertaburan bintang palsu. "Hikt!" Jongin mendengus keras. Ia pikir pekerjaan ini mudah. Ternyata di luar dugaannya! 'dasar setan kecil!' Jongin menggeram di dalam hati. "Aku heran kenapa daddymu tidak mempekerjakan orang! Setidaknya punya satu pembantu, aih benar-benar pelit!"

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Hikt hueeee~~"

"HEOL! DASAR CENGENG!" Jongin berteriak lalu mendekap bocah tersebut. Ia gemas sekali dengan bocah itu. "Teruslah menangis dan mengurangi kebosananku. Uhh~ imutnya!" Jongin menarik-narik hidung merah Haowen dan membuat bocah itu berhenti mennagis.

PUK!

Ia meninju wajah Jongin. "YAK!" murka Jongin membuat bocah itu tertawa. Sial! "Bilang pada nenekmu! Kim Jongin yang keren ini minta gajih ditambah tiga kali lipat!" bukannya menjawab, Haowen malah memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin membuat gadis tomboy itu mendengus. "Hao lapal!" ulang Haowen.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak!" balas Jongin penuh penekanan.

"Makan di lual!" mata Jongin seketika berbinar-binar. Makan di luar? Ya Tuhan.. pasti bocah ini akan mengajaknya ke restoran mahal. "Baiklah! Tapi pakai uang daddymu!" bocah tampan itu hanya menganguk. "Tapi Hao tidak tahu daddy menyimpan uang di mana," Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Ia lalu mencak-mencak di atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak punya uang! Dan aku tidak sudi mengeluarkan uangku untuk membayari makan. Heol... memangnya kau siapa, huh?" Ujar Jongin sambil menujuk-nunjuk wajah Haowen.

CKLEK...

Jongin dan Haowen sontak melihat ke arah pintu kamar Haowen. Jongin cengengesan lalu duduk di samping ranjang. "Kalian sedang bermain apa? Kenapa Jongin berdiri di atas ranjang?" tanya Sooyoung penasaran. Jongin menggaruk-garuk pangkal hidungnya sambil cengengesan. "Kami lagi main naik turun ranjang, eommonim,"

Sooyoung hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu Jongin?" Sooyoung segera menghampiri Jongin dan memegang pundak gadis tersebut. sedangkan gadis tomboy itu hanya cengar-cengir. "Omo! Baumu seperti Sehun!"

"Ahahaha, ini punya Sehun, aku meminjamnya hehe.." Sooyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan gadis di depannya. Ia menyodorkan paper bag ke arah Jongin dan membuahkan tanda tanya dari gadis tersebut. "Ini apa? Apa di dalamnya ada uang? Kalau uang, aku tidak akan menolaknya eommonim," Sooyoung hanya memaklumi sifat Jongin.

Ia tidak marah, ia malah senang dengan orang seperti Jongin, tidak terlalu basa-basi. "Ini beberapa baju, dress dan jeans. Ini semuanya untukmu," Jongin segera mengambil paper bag tersebut dan melihat isinya. Ia mengambil dress selutut. Ia menatap horor. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengenakan ini saat berada di rumah kami, kau tidak boleh memotong rambutmu."

"EH?!" Jongin menatap Sooyoung dengan ekspresi, 'APA KAU GILA?!'. "Tidak ada penolakan Jongin,"

"Tapi-"

"Nenek! Hao lapal!" Sooyoung menatap cucunya yang kini sedang merajuk. Diusapnya kepala Haowen dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jongin, sekarang ganti dengan pakaian ini, lalu antar Haowen makan malam, aku yakin Sehun akan pulang sebentar lagi, jadi kalian bisa pergi bersama." Jongin membulatkan matanya. Oh tidak! Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan yang namanya Oh Sehun!

"T-tapi.." 

"Aku prcaya padamu. Sekarang gantilah..." Jongin tidak bisa menolak. Ia tidak ingin dipecat, karena bagaimana pun sosok Oh Sooyoung sudah mempercayainya. Iajuga teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya. Mereka hidup serba pas-pasan. "Baiklah.." jawab Jongin akhirnya. Sooyoung tersenyum. "Haowen makan malam dengan mommy Jongin ya?" bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya Sooyoung meninggalkan Jongin dan Haowen berdua. "Ini sudah malam? Yang benar saja! Aku tahu orang kaya selalu menghidupkan lampu di rumah mereka meski siang."

"Aku harus menganakan ini?! Kau pikir aku gila?!" Jongin mencak-mencak. Ia menatap pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Oh Sooyoung. Ia pun terjatuh ke lantai. "IT IS NOT STYLE I!" Jongin itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Mungkin saja burung-burung yang mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan akan tertawa sampai sayap mereka patah. Benar-benar murid dengan peringkat paling bawah!

"Apa aku harus memakainya, Haowen?" tanya Jongin pada Haowen penuh drama. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya menatap Jongin datar. "Aduh... bagaimana ini?"

"Sialan!"

"Kamvret!"

"Bajingan!"

"Ada bunga-bunganya!"

"Bagian punggungnya terekspos!" 

"Terlalu ketat!"

"Terlalu seksi!"

"&^$(&^%%$##" Jongin terus saja mendumel.

"LUDAHMU MENGENAI WAJAHKU!" Jongin seketika berhenti. Ia berjongkok dan mencium pipi Haowen dengan gemas. "Uhhh~ mian~"

 **oOo**

"Nenek~ kapan daddy pulang?" rengek Howen pada Sooyoung. Sooyong juga harap-harap cemas. Tidak biasanya Sehun lembur tanpa memberitahunya. Jongin hanya duduk di lantai dengan camilan di pelukannya. "Eommonim, Haowen bisa makan malam denganku tanpa Sehun." Sooyoung menatap Jongin. ia menghela napas berat. "Tidak baik gadis sepertimu keluar mlam-malam sendirian,"

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya lalu terbahak. Hei! Ia bukan gadis sembarangan! "Aku tidak takut dengan apapun, eommonim. Sekalipun preman berbadan besar!" lagi-lagi Sooyoung menghela napas. Meskipun Jongin itu seperti laki-laki, tapi walau bagaimanapun dia juga perempuan. Tenaganya pasti tidak begitu kuat.

Jongin menaruh toplesnya sembarangan dan menggendong Haowen. "Aku pastikan kami akan selamat!" Sooyoung tidak bisa menolak. Ia pun akhirmya menyetujui dan memberikan beberapa lembar won untuk Jongin. Jongin dengan semengat mengambil uang tersebut. "Pastikan kalian baik-baik saja," Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika sesuatu terjadi, kemarikan handphonemu a-"

"Aku tidak punya handphone." Sooyoung menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya. Di zaman yang serba canggih ini, seorang Kim Jongin tidak memiliki handphone? Yang benar saja! Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sooyoung, Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Aku tidak memerlukan itu. Lagipula eomma dan appaku tidak pernah menyuruhku membeli handphone.

Jangankan menyuruh, memberikan uang untukku saja enggan." Balas Jongin jujur. Karena memang itu lah kenyataannya. "Baiklah, besok kita beli handphonemu,"

"Benarkah?!" pekik Jongin senang. Sooyoung hanya mengangguk dan membuat Jongin semakin berbinar-binar. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi, pulang jangan terlalu larut," Jongin mengangguk. Ia membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan pergi. "Dadah nenek~" Sooyoung tersenyum saat Haowen melambaikan tangannya.

 **oOo**

Jongin menurunkan Haowen begitu saja. Bocah itu pun cemberut. "Aku lelah. Jangan manja, okay?" Jongin berjalan, namun ia menoleh ke belakang saat dirasa bocah tampan itu tidak ikut jalan. Ia mendengus keras. Dengan sebal ia berjalan menuju Haowen sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa susahnya jalan?!" bocah itu hanya menatap datar Jongin.

"Gendong!" balasnya sambil merentangkan tangan. Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Menyebalkan sekali!" lalu dengan terpaksa ia menggendong Haowen di punggung. Mereka berjalan hampir tiga puluh menit. Jongin tidak bisa cara naik Taxi. Heol! "Nuna! Itu!" Haowen menunjuk sebuah restoran di depannya sekitar lima puluh meter. Dengan semangat ia mulai masuk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk restoran! Bagaimana cara memesannya?!" Jongin heboh sendiri. Dan jujur, Haowen yang seorang bocah saja sangat malu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" Jongin hanya mengerjab polos. "A-anu.. aku mau makan di sini. Bagaimana prosedurnya?" pelayan itu tampak ingin tertawa dan itu membuat Jongin kesal. "Silahkan pilih tempat duduk lalu saya akan mencatat pesanan anda." Jongin hanya manggut-manggut.

"DADDY!" Haowen segera turun dari gendongan Jongin dan menuju seorang pria yang duduk di pojok restoran bersama wanita. Seketika Jongin marah! Menyebalkan sekali ia ditinggal sendirian seperti orang hilang! Dengan sebal ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.  
"Buatkan apa saja yang enak dan paling mahal!" ujar Jongin pada pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Jongin mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya pada pelayan itu agar segera pergi. Ia melirik di mana Haowen bersama Sehun. Sialan! "Siapa wanita itu? Apa kekasihnya? Cuih! Mau mau saja sama pria arogan itu!" dumel Jongin.

Sedangkan di lain tempat..

"Haowen ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Bocah itu menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang menatap isi resto dengan norak. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Hao belum makan malam?" tanya Sehun. Bocah itu hanya menggeleng. Sehun memanggil pelayan dan memesankan makanan untuk Haowen.

"Daddy, dia thiapa?" tanya Haowen sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri. "Annyeong baby Haowen, perkenalkan, nama tante Byun Baekhyun dan sebentar lagi tante akan menjadi mommy Haowen," jawaban Baekhyun membuat Haowen mendengus tidak suka.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk memakluminya. "Tapi Hao tidak mau punya mommy thepelti tante," Sehun segera minta maaf pada Baekhyun atas ucapan anaknya barusan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan membalas "Tidak apa-apa Sehun," Baekhyun mengusap gemas pipi Haowen dan bocah itu hanya terdiam. Baekhyun pikir ini akan sulit membuat anak itu menyukai keberadaannya.

 **Tbc**

 **Mana nih yang masih nungguin ff ini? Hahahah :D**

 **Ngaret banget yaa wkwkw. Maaf juga kalo gaya penulisanku sedikit berbeda kkkk...**

 **Ayo review lagi...**

 **NEXT?**


End file.
